


At Roni’s [Fanart]

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: How season 7 should have been





	At Roni’s [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Panda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Roni's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811689) by [E_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Panda/pseuds/E_Panda), [SKAllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen). 



> Surprise!! Hope you like it E_Panda xxx
> 
> Loved your fic so much!!

Sometimes the road of life takes an unexpected turn and you have no choice but to follow it to end up in the place you are supposed to be.


End file.
